


Leave God out of it

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 02, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: Harry and Sebastian get drunk one evening at the Farm and the uptight Asian finally lets himself go. Harry has no objections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a serious lack of Harry/Sebastian fanfiction out there, so I decided to share my humble attempt :) Hope you enjoy it.

They just about fell through the doorway when they arrived at their room. They were both pissed out of their minds and able to keep upright only thanks to Harry's ridiculous balance even while under the influence. Damn Brit could apparently hold his liquor. Their toed off shoes ended up somewhere in the middle of the room as they slowly made their way over to Sebastian's bed.

They stopped a few paces away from it, Harry's jumper landing at their feet, quickly followed by Sebastian’s jacket. The blond then quickly managed to untuck his shirt as well, grunting through his teeth, "Come on, take your kit off."

Sebastian gasped at the feel of another man’s hands sliding across his torso and let himself be undressed. He hesitated slightly when he was finally free of the silk material and bit his lip, but when Harry gave him a fiery look, he reached for the Brit’s T-shirt. He tugged it off, taking a moment to admire the toned chest and strong arms in front of him. Harry was slightly tanned, which was a wonder with his light complexion but it made the man’s light freckles stand out against the otherwise clear skin so Sebastian wasn’t complaining. In fact, his brain decided it would be good to find out what the blond’s skin tasted like, so he leaned forward, sliding his lips over Harry’s collarbone.

The other man gave him a hot look, a breathless sound making its way out of his throat his fingers clenching on Sebastian’s hips. Growing braver, the dark haired man scraped his teeth over his lover’s shoulder, soothing the place with a wet kiss afterwards. Who knew that once he finally succumbed to his urges, it would all come so easily to him?

He felt Harry’s hands sliding from his hipbones to his front, fingers deftly unbuttoning Sebastian’s trousers, sending the baggy material to the floor, before hooking his thumbs at the waistband of the his pants.

“May I?” the Brit whispered, his accent more pronounced than ever.

Sebastian was completely tongue-tied, so he just nodded in agreement. It took Harry only a few seconds to pull and ease the material carefully over Sebastian's erection.

"Get on the bed," ordered Harry as soon as the dark haired man was divested of all clothing, including socks, and Sebastian couldn't help but obey. He sat down at the edge of the mattress, his eyes hungry on his partner, who was busy taking off the rest of his own clothes. And just when Sebastian thought Harry couldn't possibly get any hotter - his chest, his arms, his thick legs - he pulled off his own pants and Sebastian was left staring at an erection that had no business being attached to a relatively short man. It was thick and at least seven inches long.

"Jesus," he let out involuntarily, immediately wincing at what came out of his mouth. He should probably leave Jesus out of this, he figured.

Harry grinned at him cheekily, coming closer. "Don't worry," he soothed as he sank to his knees in front of Sebastian, "it'll be fine."

He scoffed but before he could say anything in reply a warm mouth enveloped the tip of his own hardness and all thoughts of anything else left him. Harry mouthed at his cock lightly, not really creating enough suction to get him off but it was just enough to keep him interested. More than interested, going by the number of moans Sebastian had to swallow back. The blond’s agile tongue made its way down his length, tracing the veins on the underside, before going back to dip lightly into his slit. This time Sebastian couldn't hold back the sounds clawing its way out of his mouth.

"God," he groaned out, apparently not capable of leaving Him out of this either.

Harry just chuckled around his mouthful, causing Sebastian to inhale a sharp breath. He had never experienced this particular kind of stimulation and it was overwhelming. It became almost too much when, after a few minutes of teasing, Harry began working him in earnest. He completely enveloped him with his mouth and went as far down his length as he could, before slowly pulling back and then repeating the movement all over again. Sebastian was almost hypnotized by the rhythmical bobbing of his lover's head, when Harry suddenly went further than before and actually deep-throated Sebastian's cock, his throat convulsing around the tip. It was all the dark haired man could do not to come right there and then.

"Harry,” he breathed out.

Harry hummed around is erection, causing Sebastian to jerk.

He tried again, “Harry, unless you want this to-" he swallowed heavily, "uh, end too soon, you better back off."

The Brit pulled off slowly and gave him a smug grin before standing up. "On all fours then," he told him as he walked over to his trousers, which lay discarded in between their beds.

Sebastian froze. This was it then, he thought, this was the real deal. He watched Harry pull a small satchel of lube and a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and gulped. No need to be afraid, he reminded himself, you want this. In fact, you asked for this.

“Sebastian,” Harry said softly from where he was standing, “we can stop if you want.”

He shook his head, clearing his throat. “No,” he croaked out, “I want this.”

The blond raised his eyebrow. “On all fours then,” he repeated his earlier instruction.

This time, Sebastian did as he was told, his sweaty hands slipping on the duvet. Don’t freak out, he reminded himself as he watched Harry over his shoulder. The Brit climbed up on the bed behind him, his length swinging heavily as he moved. Sebastian had been wrong; he was probably at least eight inches.

Harry kneeled in between his ankles, tugging his hips closer to his face, and then kissed his right arse cheek lightly. "You ready?" he asked Sebastian, his voice soft and breathy.

The aspiring agent nodded his head, grunting his assent before resting his forehead on the pillow. His arms gripped the headboard and his whole body tensed as he felt Harry circle a lube covered finger around his pucker.

“Shh, relax,” the Brit chided, “it’ll hurt less.”

Sebastian tried to do as he was instructed and release the tension in his muscles, but wasn’t very successful. He couldn't seem to help himself. Thankfully, Harry seemed to be used to blokes tensing up on him – probably had to be with what he had in his pants - and knew just what to do. He lightly tickled Sebastian's side and at the same time increased the pressure against Sebastian’s hole, causing the stiff man to involuntarily relax his sphincter.

What a handy trick, flashed through his mind briefly, when the same technique was used to enter a second finger a few moments later. By this time, Sebastian was dripping sweat and his whole body was trembling in anticipation of what was to come. He knew, from having studied basic biology, that anal sex had the potential to be very stimulating but he hadn’t felt anything too exciting yet. Of course, as soon as that thought entered his mind, Harry’s fingers twisted inside of him and found Sebastian’s prostate. Immediately, an involuntary shiver ran down his back and what felt like liquid heat pooled in his stomach. He never even noticed the third and fourth finger enter and open him up, coming to his senses only when they pulled out again.

Sebastian let out a keening sound at the sudden empty feeling, no longer caring about the sounds he made, and waited for what was next to come. He wasn’t sure what to expect – Harry was obviously very good in bed and must have a great number of tricks up his sleeve.

For a few moments, there was nothing and then he felt something warm and wet touch his stretched out pucker. At first he thought it was the head of Harry’s member, but soon realised that it was something much smaller and softer and wetter and-

Jesus Christ and all that’s holy, that was Harry's tongue! The heat in Sebastian’s stomach increased tenfold, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and into his hair. His hips began to roll back against the Brit’s face as if they had a mind of their own and Sebastian keened again. He didn’t think the feeling of Harry’ tongue against the most intimate part of his body would be easy to forget. For the first time that evening, Sebastian realised that there was no going back – there was no way he could ever deny himself such pleasure again, nor would he want to.

Surprising himself with that thought, Sebastian didn’t tense up at all when a few minutes later Harry finally rested his erection against Sebastian's entrance. It was as if his body and his mind finally made peace and he no longer had it in himself to fight this. He could only groan loudly as Harry slowly breached him, applying steady pressure against his inner muscles.

"Breathe, love," Harry urged him, sounding very breathless himself. He had to be holding onto the last scraps of his patience, having gone without any sort of stimuli for so long.

Harry didn't stop to let him adjust until he was all the way in, his thighs resting against Sebastian's, his hips snug against his arse cheeks. Sebastian gulped in a few deep breaths, feeling himself pulsing around his lover's length.

"Jesus," he let out.

Harry chuckled, the vibration of it going all the way to where they were joined, causing Sebastian to shudder. He turned his head to look at the Brit over his shoulder.

"Move, Harry."

And Harry did. He started slow, pulling almost completely out of Sebastian before steadily sliding back in – setting up a regular rhythm. It was a wonderful feeling to have the other man fill him up over and over again, his tempo steady and his movements never faltering.

Soon, Sebastian found himself needing more, so he decided to begin meeting Harry’s hips on each forward thrust. It made things infinitely better, as the added stimulation forced Harry to increase his tempo. It was a wild ride after that and it didn't take long for the taller man to feel a familiar tingling sensation spread up from his toes, all the way up to his belly.

“I’m close,” he informed his partner, voice raspy with need.

“Let go then,” came the whispered response and with just one pump of Harry's hand over Sebastian’s manhood, he did. He painted the duvet with three or four large spurts of come, his inner muscles squeezing around Harry. Two thrusts later, the blond came as well, grunting loudly, his arms that had come to rest either side of Sebastian's hips previously were now shaking with exertion.

"Fuck," the Brit breathed as he dipped his head to lick at Sebastian's spine. “That was brilliant.”

They stayed in their positions a few moments longer, before Harry was pulling out slowly, making Sebastian hiss. The dark haired man knew he would have trouble sitting comfortably the next couple of days but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He heard Harry shuffle his way across the room, most likely disposing of the used condom, before he felt him settle behind his own sated body. After a moment of hesitation, the other man’s arm came around his waist, and Sebastian sighed contentedly. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the morning, there was a good chance he would panic and lash out at Harry again, but he was happy for the time being.


End file.
